Mild Obsession
by little.starrie
Summary: AU. A side-story of Guilty Rose that took place during one of Yuuki's training days, in which she would not admit that she had an obsession over Rido. One-shot. Pairing: Rido x Yuuki. Dedicated to The Lady Massacre.


Wow, I never really thought I would write a one-shot on Yuuki and Rido. Look what your stories did to me, Lady Massacre! Ha-ha, and thank you for beta-ing it^^! All in all, this was fun to write. I hope you readers will find it somewhat interesting. You may find Yuuki a out of character here, her personalities differ from her typical sweet and innocent natures since this is alternate universe.

**Few notes:

1.) Unlike "Guilty Rose", this is told in third person, that way we can be more exposed to other characters' thoughts.

2.) The setting and time period are prior to "Guilty Rose", meaning all these events take place before "Guilty Rose". We get an insight of Yuuki's life when she was living with Rido. Yuuki's age was around 18 in this side-story.

3.) For those who doesn't have a single clue about "Guilty Rose", here's a somewhat short summary of what happens in that story (***major spoilers***):

After Juuri sealed Yuuki's vampire side and died, Rido managed to kidnap Yuuki. Instead of devouring her, he decided it would be fairly interesting if he would raise and groom her to be his mate—particularly turning her against Kaname. So, he evilly devised a plan for Yuuki to kill Kaname. However, things sometimes don't go to the way we plan. As Yuuki begins to find it strangely difficult to kill Kaname, her mind and heart are in conflict with one another. She doesn't know who to listen—Rido or Kaname. Who will she kill?

4.) **WARNING**: This piece contains suggestive sexual themes, but not to worry, it's not very explicit. Just a tease here and there^^.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mild Obsession**

**.  
><strong>

Giving the final blow to the low-leveled vampire, Yuuki had let a victorious smirk grace over her face.

_Pathetic,_she thought as she watched the hideous vampire disintegrated into small sparkling particles. The vampire was no match for her; though she did give him credit- he had fast agility, but it was outbalanced by his tactics, which were extremely poor and predictable. Every punch and kick he delivered was too forceful and his aim was horrible— which gave her the advantage of using his weakness against him.

"Not bad, bravo," Rido's voice and applause entered the dark eerie alley. "Well done, love."

Upon hearing her idol's voice, her smirk immediately disappeared and was replaced by a tender smile.

"Of course, because I have a good teacher and master," she humbly answered. She then pouted, "Sad that he couldn't hold out longer as I could have gouged his heart out." She slid back her sword onto her leather baldric. "Wouldn't you have liked that, Rido-sama?"

He chuckled as she made her way towards him, entwining her arms like vines onto his left arm, never intending to let go."I think you would enjoy it more than I, wouldn't you?" he asked, tilting her chin with his finger and teasing her as his lips hovered over hers.

Just as they were about to kiss, one of Rido's loyal companions marched towards them, bowed her head to show respect and said, "Rido-sama, I think we should leave as those damn vampire hunters are closing by."

"Those pests are always in the way. Sticking their noses in our business and intervening, thinking that they have some sort of special privileges just because of their moronic weapons— which if it weren't for us, they wouldn't have it in the first place," he darkly grumbled, showing his strong passion of distaste for the vampire hunters. "Luckily, they want Kenji dead as well, so it shouldn't be a problem. They should thank us as we got their job done for free." He suddenly grinned, proud that they had the 'honor' of killing Kenji. After all, anybody who betrayed or lied to Rido was destined to have a tragic ending.

"For sure, Kenji is no where 'twice as wise' as his name speaks, especially messing with you, Rido-sama." Yuuki narrowed her eyes at the ground, the spot where Kenji's lifeless body once lied. "He should be thankful that I gave him a less painful death as the hunters would probably interrogate and torture him until he spills all the bad stuff he did."

"He should, shouldn't he? Now come, let's go, shall we?" He took her hand and they both disappeared into the night..

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"I don't see why he has taken such a liking of you," Kira said, leaning against the bathroom door as Yuuki was washing her face.

Yuuki didn't bother to throw a glance at her as she proceeded to pat her face dry with a soft white towel. Kira was the loyal companion of Rido who warned them that the vampire hunters were coming earlier.

"You're just a human; you're not like one of us. We're creatures who have descended from a long line of royalty."

Not bothered by the small insult, Yuuki closed her eyes and said, "Let's not forget that you have some human blood diffused in your veins, noble."

This earned a snort from Kira. Yuuki continued,"True, you may possess speed, strength, and vision that are far _superio_r to mine, but it's all innate**.** You were born with it, you didn't have to earn it, but I did." She paused to let those words sink into Kira's mind. "Besides, you vampires are living off of our blood, the humans." She lazily lifted up her eyelids to meet Kira's glaring gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

"Well, at least I don't have a weird obsession over Rido-sama," Kira randomly said.

"Really?" Yuuki asked, placing the towel on a rack. "Is that the best you got?"

"Yes and it's quite disgusting, you should know your rank. Rido-sama wouldn't choose you as his mate," Kira bitterly said.

"And how would you know that?" she challenged. "Would he choose you?" She tilted her head and crossed her arms.

Ignoring the question, Kira persisted to argue that Yuuki had an obsession, "At least I don't stalk him, following everywhere he goes like a mutt would."

"Please, Kira, he's our leader, we're supposed to follow him and be by his side," Yuuki tried to reason.

"Fine, but to his bedroom? How would you explain that?"

Yuuki almost twitched at the fact that Kira would ask such question; it was none of her business whether or not she followed Rido to his bedroom. So demanding an explanation would be…most absurd…and who was Kira to her? She didn't need to explain herself. Squinting her eyes at Kira, Yuuki said, "You're just simply jealous that I have a close relationship with Rido-sama."

"A close relationship where you keep a drawer of everything that he gave you? Including all those mission letters that we are supposed to burn after we kill off our victims?" Kira argued.

A slam was then heard on the counter as Yuuki finally fell for the bait. She lost her temper. "You went through my drawers?" she angrily asked. "How dare you, vampire. Do you not know the definition of privacy?" On pure impulse, she grabbed the closest object to her— a toothbrush— and lurched herself onto Kira, wrapping her left hand around Kira's slender neck while pointing the toothbrush at Kira's heart.

Hissing loudly, Kira immediately bared her fangs and extended her claws to grip onto Yuuki's arm. Her claws were slightly digging into Yuuki's skin, prodding it to bleed.

"Now, now, don't underestimate the power of a worn out toothbrush, I know what you're thinking. We can test out the hypothesis of…can it penetrate through your skin and into your heart," Yuuki taunted her. She enjoyed seeing the sight of a squirming Kira. She knew that Kira wouldn't give in to her because of her huge pride, but it was too fun _not _to provoke her.

"However," Yuuki exhaled, "unlike you, I won't stoop that low for something silly like this. I'm forgiving, so I'll let you off the hook." She then tightened her clutch on Kira's throat, making her stiff out a cough. "But, if I catch you ever again, lurking in my room, invading my privacy…there's no second chance, capiche?" She released her grasp and threw the toothbrush back into the sink before plastering a smile on her face and exiting the room.

Once Yuuki was in the hallway, she couldn't believe that Kira said she had an obsession over Rido. Obsession? Pfff. It was _so _not!

What was wrong with harboring an admiration and respect for the person who took care of you for the past thirteen years? He had taken her under his wing when she was only five years old— a lost child, who didn't know or remember anything. He had raised her and given her a family, a place where she could call home. A sense of belonging.

Thus, her hobby of treasuring everything he gave her began. She couldn't resist it as she loved every present that he gave her since she was a child, even if the bunny plush was missing one eye. As for those numerous mission letters telling her which _bad __vampire_ or victim was next to kill, she didn't want to throw them away as she constantly found herself to be in awe of his beautiful yet wild calligraphy. The way he looped his e's and l's. And then the sober expression he wore whenever he wrote was simply—

Yuuki's train of thought, or rather _fangirling,_ was halted when she heard a female cry of pleasure as she passed by the drawing room. The cry escalated to a higher pitch as the owner of the voice called out, "R-rido-sa-sama."

A frown soon marred Yuuki's soft features as she stood still. It was that time again, the one day of the week that Rido had his meal, blood from a female vampire. Yuuki dreaded those days and always tried to get out of the manor to not witness the scene because seeing the sight of it...made her uncomfortable.

It wasn't that she wasn't understanding…sure she understood why he did it as he needed blood to sustain himself and keep on living, but why feed from them? And not from her, was her blood not delicious or appealing enough? Did it taste like cardboard or metal?

Unconsciously clenching her fists to the point that her knuckles' color was beginning to blanch, she tried to resume her walking, but her legs wouldn't move. Though her mind was telling her not to look into the drawing room, she couldn't help it as her head slowly turned to the room, getting a better view of what was happening.

As expected, the pair was on the settee. Rido was sitting down with the lady on his lap. He was greedily sucking on her neck to replenish his energy while the lady wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging as if her life depended on it. As the moaning resonated in Yuuki's ears, she scrunched her fist even more, causing a thin trail of blood leaking out of her palm.

And that was when Rido locked his gaze with Yuuki's, finding hurt lingering in her eyes for a few seconds before becoming very dull. Yuuki then hastily disappeared into the hallway.

Usually in these moments when he saw that Yuuki was hurt or in pain, he would let her be as he only saw her as a replacement of Juuri— someone who could satisfy the selfish desires that he had held for his dear sister. So he shouldn't, no he didn't need, to give a thought of her feelings, but tonight it felt and seemed different, the hurt that he had saw in her eyes. It was not the same pain that swirled in her pleading eyes when she started the training program for her mission. The tired look that she would give him every day after a new lesson was taught or practices, as she was not used to be taken out of her innocent world and thrown into a world of cruelty.

Unaware, he retracted his fangs and stared at the place where Yuuki was standing a while ago. Was it guilt that was tugging at his cold heart? With his hand hovered over the fabric and skin that hindered his heart, he didn't know what was happening, but the next thing he knew, he was heading towards her room.

"Yuuki," he called out, quickening his pace to meet up with hers.

The call was futile. Yuuki pretended she couldn't hear it and continued on her path, desperate to be out of his reach.

"Yuuki," he called out again, his voice was dripping with agitation. He disliked it when people walked out on him when he needed to talk to them. It was honestly quite rude. Also, he was not used to this type of treatment— particularly from a lady— as they would always be submissive towards him. "Yuu—" he got cut off as he arrived at her door, but the door had slammed right in front of his face and a click was heard, indicating the door was locked. He was greatly displeased, but he took a deep breath. "Open this door," he boomed in his authoritative voice.

Yuuki ignored him as she threw herself on the bed, wanting to erase the scene she saw from her mind.

"I command you to open this door." He banged on the door, his impatience being evident. He knew that he could kick down the door, but that would make the situation worse as Yuuki seemed upset. And why did he care?

She brought a pillow over her face and huffed. He was _always __so __demanding._

A few minutes passed and she thought he might have left, but knowing his persistent nature, he would not leave until he got what he wanted.

"…Open this door….please." It sounded like he choked out the last word. Please? Did she just hear him correctly? Amused, Yuuki thought that polite word would never exist in his vocabulary. People would typically do what he wanted without argument, he never asked.

Reluctantly, she sat up from the bed and decided to open the door. Admittedly, she was curious of what he had to say. "Rido-sama….how may I help you?" Yuuki asked, trying to appear calm through the little gap that the door offered.

"We need to…talk."

"I'm sorry, Rido-sama," she carefully chose her words, "I'm afraid it has to wait until tomorrow as I'm too exhausted from today's work. This unimportant human needs some rest as she barely had enough sleep last night and her head is spinning now." She paused to place her pale hand on the side of her head to create an illusion that it hurt. "I'll have a hard time processing what you will tell me, especially another mission." She then gave a half-smile. "I suggest you should retire to bed soon as it's late. Good night."

She proceeded to close the door and retrieve back to her gloomy room, but a foot stepped in and kept the door from shutting completely. She groaned inwardly. She should have known she was not going to get off the hook that easily.

Rido immediately took the opportunity of her slight hesitation and slid his body through the small gap like a clever snake.

"Rido-sama…" a tint of aggravation was detected in her voice as she turned around, ready to convey another excuse, but he had beat her to it as he slammed the door shut and cornered her.

"Drop the honorific, we're alone," he said. Though he liked people reminding of his high rank in the society that he dwelt in, as it had its perks and privileges, he didn't like it when _she_ said it. It wasn't…intimate…it was as if he was merely a stranger to her…or did he simply enjoy her calling him by his first name?

He then tilted her chin up to have a better look of her face, that way he could try to read her emotions. "Now, why are you referring to yourself as the 'unimportant person'? It's unusual of you to speak so lowly of yourself…unless, of course, I sense sarcasm." He carefully scrutinized her expression. "Or did someone call you that?"

Giving a blank expression, she replied, "It doesn't matter…I'm already used to Kira and the others calling me that or other horrible nicknames." At the back of her mind, she wondered if he would do anything about that. "But, I am what I am." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just a weak mortal, not outstanding like you vampires are...so don't waste your time on me. I don't deserve it."

With that, she lightly used her hand to push him away, signaling that she didn't want to go further in the conversation. She reasoned it might lead to unhappy topics, like why he wouldn't turn her into a vampire. She didn't understand why. She knew that if she stayed human, eventually she would age and die — if he had really loved her, then he would transform her into a vampire, that way she could be by his side for the rest of eternity. Though she may no longer be able to wield anti-vampire weapons, she could still use swords, knives, hammers, etc. to complete her missions.

She managed to walk away a few steps, thinking that her last remark had done the trick; he wasn't going to bother her seeing as he wasn't a very sentimental person. How wrong she was. In a swift movement, she felt a gush of wind behind her; causing her eyes instinctively closing to brace herself.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into Rido's mismatching yet mesmerizing eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized how close they were— he had pinned her down on the bed, giving her very limited personal space which made it difficult to evade from him. She should have seen this coming. This was his normal technique of getting answers— trapping and tormenting his prey to the point that he or she was wriggling uncomfortably under his vigilant gaze.

"You're acting so strange. I don't like it, this isn't you. Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"And since when did you care?" she muttered, thinking all those times when she was angry and he would ignore her until her childish tantrums subsided. She cast her eyes down, accidentally looking into his unbuttoned shirt and causing her fangirl side to resurface— she suddenly had the urge to run her hands across his chest, but scolded herself mentally as she was supposed to be 'angry' with him. So she quickly turned her head to her left side, however, that was a bad move as it exposed her vulnerable neck to him.

His pulse quickened at the sight of her neck, it looked so inviting for his fangs to sink deeply into her smooth and pale skin. To indulge himself in her sweet, sweet blood that tasted so much like Juuri's own... but did he dare say that it was better?

This time, he couldn't help but nuzzle his nose against her neck, as if he could smell the fragrance of her blood, and if he did, he would say it was rose-scented. She was his _guilty __rose,_a rose that he only wanted to keep it to him and not share it with anyone. A rose that would dedicate words of love to him and give him pleasure with its enticing aroma.

Noticing his affectionate behavior that was seldom at best, she knew what he wanted and where he was leading her. So she bitterly reminded him, "Didn't that _bimbo_ satisfy your thirst?"

In amusement, he raised an eyebrow at her and questioned, "Bimbo?"

Misinterpreting his expression, she exhaled and said, "Fine…that beautiful aristocrat lady. But to me, she's still a bimbo…" She paused to prevent herself from ranting how unintelligent and the other bad characteristics of that bimbo. It would show her ugly jealousy and that was not something she wanted to reveal to Rido.

"Speaking of bimbos, Rido-sama," she propped up her elbows to sit up a little and slanted her head to her right side, "has your taste gotten bad? The one I saw earlier, she wasn't that hot compared to the other ones. Like…" She placed a finger on her lips as she pondered. "Hana, she was gorgeous."

He abruptly produced a small laugh. Truthfully, he hadn't seen that coming. No matter how cunning and cold he was, how much he had manipulated her personality, tiny bits of innocent and bluntness still resided in her— it was cute. "Have you been keeping count?" he snickered.

She nodded her head like a little girl being asked if she did her homework. "It is hard not to when they come back and ask of your whereabouts. Also, it was really hard when we would somehow end up…well…let's just say they're part of my weekly workout." She smiled, thinking on how she would get her 'revenge' through those little quarrels. Not that those bimbos would start with her, but it was the perfect excuse, seeing as she needed to defend herself from their prying claws.

"So, should I go in alphabetical order?" She didn't wait for Rido to respond. "Well, there's Akemi, Benika, Chouko, Emi, Etsuko…" She held up each finger as she recited those names.

Was she jealous?

"Yuuki," he tried to interject, but she didn't hear him as she was too absorbed in keeping count of the names. "Yuuki." His patience was gradually running thin. He soon resorted to pushing her back down on the bed to catch her attention.

It worked.

"You know what I think? I think they're just jealous of your natural, mundane beauty."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" This time, it was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"You could view it that way," he smirked. "Do you know why though that I take blood from those…_bimbos_?"

"You need it."

"Yes, but did you know that I could never be fully satisfied with their blood?" He started caressing her neck with his slender finger.

"Hm?"

"Apparently, to gratify a vampire's quench, he must imbibe his beloved's blood." He lightly applied pressure to the tip of his nail onto her skin, making Yuuki slightly wince as he drew a drop of blood from her. "And for me, that would be you." He licked the blood off.

"Is that another flattering remark, I presume?"

"You could view it that way," he repeated what he had said, before planting a kiss on her minuscule wound. "But just to let you know, I can never get enough of your blood…"

He hesitated for a moment, uncertain if he wanted to expose his weakness to her. "Your blood is intoxicating, fairly addictive. That's why…" He fixed his gaze on her neck, finding it a tad difficult to look into her eyes as he had to admit his fear. "I drink other people's blood to feign myself. If I'm somewhat full, so when I take your blood, I won't take all of it…"

Silence fell upon them as he rested his head on her chest while she stayed still in her position, which showed that his words had a huge impact on her. Did he really mean what he said?

Because that was strangely…endearing. Who would have thought that Rido was capable of expressing his love or concern for her in such way— let alone opening up his feelings to her? It was almost unreal.

"And why is that?" She wanted to hear him to say out loud of how he felt towards her.

"I don't want you to leave me," he said. His mind trailed back to the memories of how Juuri left him for Haruka. He didn't want her to have the same fate as her mother's. The feeling of being rejected and unloved haunted him—it always did. So the thought of Yuuki stepping out of his life pained him. As much as he wanted to deny it, clinging to the notion that he didn't need anyone, he was secretly afraid of living forever without a mate. Life would be too boring then, though gaining power and taking control of the vampire society were important to him, not having someone to share your ideals or support you…that would be rather sad. True, he indeed had some loyal followers, but it was not the same without Yuuki. She was the only girl who could cause him to be greatly amused at the things she did and say, bringing in something fresh and entertaining in his every day life.

"I would never do that," she quietly said. She wondered if she was too gullible. It did seem to be one of her major flaws. She believed and trusted people too easily— wait no, it was Rido who she would always believe and trust. He was her savior, so he wouldn't harm or lie to her.

To reassure that she would keep her word, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder, offering comfort. He was relieved to hear her claim her faithfulness and devotion to him. His mind then wandered to the perfect plan that he had set up for her— the mission to get rid of Kaname. He knew that in order for the plan to succeed, he would have to let go of Yuuki for a while, so she could get close to Kaname, which involved a risk of losing her to him…

But that was only if the plan failed. Rido did not worry about it, as he did careful plotting. He should not doubt Yuuki's potential. After all, he himself had spent so much time teaching and training her.

Heck, wasn't there a saying that "a person should live life to the fullest"? Meaning, for tonight, he shouldn't give a thought to that plan and enjoy life? Enjoy the rare and valuable time that he could spend with Yuuki? More specifically, his Yuuki? She only had eyes for him at this moment.

They stayed like that for a while, until he suddenly kissed the spot that he had 'injured' few minutes ago. The short kiss was then followed by a series of small kisses trailing down her neck, as he was instigated by the taste of her skin.

When one of his kisses landed on her collarbone, one of her very sensitive spots on her body, she shivered and let out a soft moan. He grinned at that, enjoying that he could arouse such pleasant sound from her, and he replicated his action, causing the same effect.

He then moved his head up to inspect her expression and was greeted by her adorable pouting face. She knew where this was leading to if they continued, and though she didn't mind to engage in that _exhilarating _activity, she didn't want to give in to him so easily. "Rido…I'm tired," she made up a lie, curious to see how he would respond.

"Oh?" he pretended to believe her, participating in her little game. "But does your body say otherwise?" He glided his hand on her right thigh, making her leg bend as he brought it up to his side. He then persuaded her by lightly squeezing her thigh, which sent a tingling sensation coursing through her body and a gasp escaped from her lips, telling him that he had found yet another sensitive area.

He took this opportunity to kiss her mouth hungrily, wanting to taste her rosy lips that he constantly had a hard time resisting. He wanted to claim them whenever she talked. Yuuki didn't protest, in fact, she warmly welcomed it. She had longed for his touch and kisses on her body since their last intimate session— which was barely two weeks ago, but it felt like months to her. This was the only time that she could get the love that she craved from him, in its most physical form.

Wanting to deepen their kiss, he nibbled on her lower lip. Normally, she would open up as he asked her so nicely— compared to other times when they would get too fervent with each other that he would bite down on her lip to gain access— but she was too bothered by the taste of the vampire lady's blood on his lips and breath.

After a few more attempts of nibbling, he was getting annoyed and decided to pull away for a small break as they needed to breathe.

"You taste like her," she solemnly said in between pants, her chest rising and falling dramatically. It was evident that her jealously didn't die all the way.

"Would you like to help me?" he seductively asked.

"I thought you would never ask."

A smile suddenly formed on her face as she enclosed her legs around his waist and flipped him over. She was more than happy to help him get rid of that bimbo's scent off him and supplant her intoxicating scent on him. That bimbo might have pleased him through her blood, but she would never be able to replace Yuuki's position in his heart— especially the special relationship they had. Nothing was going to separate Yuuki from him.

"Ah, it seems someone has an obsession over me," he teased, enjoying the sight of her being possessive over him.

_Obsession._

That word again.

Yuuki froze as her mind tried to register that word, a flashback of her unpleasant encounter with Kira played in her mind's eye. Was she really obsessed with Rido?

While she contemplated on whether or not she had a case of Rido-obsession, Rido slyly switched their positions again by rolling his body back on top of hers. She gawked at him as she was pulled out of her thoughts, but soon found herself staring him in awe as the moonlight happened to reflect on his dark brown hair and face, highlighting his features. He was really handsome…

"But it's hard not to, eh?" he asked as if he had read her mind. "Since I'm charismatic and irresistible."

She nearly rolled her eyes at hearing that, but that was Rido, he was full of confidence and ambition in everything he did. And let us not forget arrogance…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I'm the pathetic little human who worships and loves you," she said.

"No, you're MY pathetic little human who worships and loves me," he corrected her, grinning.

She then opened her mouth, ready to deliver a smart comeback, but was interrupted when he leaned down to kiss her again, perhaps resuming their previous activity. This time, he managed to slip his tongue into her mouth without any complaint, inviting her tongue to a dance of dominance.

Her hands shortly tangled with his habitual messy curly hair while his hands were on her slim waist, closing and removing the space between their bodies. The heat in their bodies rapidly increased as their hands, on their own accord, roamed on each other's body.

It was not long until they felt their clothes were in their way as she was tugging his trench coat while he was scrunching up her black slip dress.

Reluctantly, he withdrew his hands from her and shrugged his coat off, throwing it roughly aside. Apparently, it must had hit something, a vase or picture frame, as a glass shattering noise was heard. This made Yuuki giggle as she mumbled amid their kissing, "Something always break when we do this, huh?"

"I'm a beast, love," he lowly growled and playfully bit down her earlobe which earned yet another moan from her.

"MY beast," she closed her eyes and smiled.

He chuckled as he began to work on getting her flimsy dress off by extending his claws a little and meticulously running them along her dress, making sure that he was only cutting the cloth and not her while creating tiny shreds that would make it easy for him to tear the whole dress apart later.

A frown dawned her face as she realized that he was tearing her favorite nightgown apart, so she quickly thought of a teasing idea and pushed him away before he could accomplish his goal. She graced a somewhat innocent smile on her face as she was greeted by his somewhat irritated and confused expression since he was interrupted.

"Now, let me help you undress, Rido-_sama_," she crooned, purposefully stressing the honorific to annoy him. She inclined her chin to his shirt.

At a snail's pace, she took her time to unfasten each button, knowing very well that it would torture him, immensely in this scenario as he was having desires of the flesh, to wait until she was done-impatience was his flaw.

As she slowly worked on her goal, her mind couldn't help but meander back to the obsession topic.

Hm.

She did always think about him throughout the day— the first thing when she woke up and the last thing before she went to bed.

_Button number 1 unfastened._

She did always want to be within his vicinity— following him around whenever she got the chance.

_Button number 2 unfastened._

She did always keep everything that he gave her…and any of his belongings that he discarded— for example, a worn out quill that he threw away and she secretly kept it in her drawer.

_Button number 3 unfastened._

She did always try to catch glimpses of him resting, seeing as she was fond of his rare angelic face that was only visible during his sleep— even if it meant that she would have to become a spy and camp out his bedroom.

_Button number 4 unfastened._

She was finally done unbuttoning his dress shirt and helped him take it off. Unconsciously, she started to reach for his belt as her mind was too occupied with listing out the signs of her obsession.

However, his hand reached it there before hers, clearing his throat and muttering: "I got this."

Maybe it was time to admit…

That she was a fangirl of him…

Who had a strong attraction of him…

And an unhealthy passion for him…

To the point where the activities of stalking and spying were present…

Alright, maybe she did have a teeny-weeny obsession over this man, beast, vampire.

"Mild obsession," she said out of the blue, slamming her fist into her palm and nodding her head.

"What?" He was too busy undressing himself.

"I've a mild obsession for you," she declared, beaming. She then pulled him downwards for a hug, finally embracing her obsession, and kissed him. "Mild obsession, mind you, remember that."

**.**

END

.

* * *

><p>Comments &amp; constructive criticism are warmly welcomed.<p> 


End file.
